Increasing concentrations of trace metals in the general environment have become a problem, and their toxicity to man and animals is well established. The objective of this MBS Proposal is to investigate the effects of berryllium and its interactions with magnesium, iron, cobalt, calcium, phosphorous and other trace minerals, using rats as experimental animals. Experiments will be conducted to evaluate the toxic effects of berryllium salts by administering them orally and by injection and inhalation methods in rats in the presence and absence of magnesium, iron, cobalt, and others. The biochemical, immunological, and physiological parameters will be used to determine the effects of berryllium. The students from the Science Division participation in these investigations of biomedical research and involvement in seminars and scientific meetings are considered to be one of the main objectives. This program will encourage and motivate minority disadvantaged students of LeMoyne-Owen College to choose biomedical research careers, and in medicine, dentistry, nursing and other health professions by their active participation in biomedical research, in health related seminars and attending national and regional scientific and medical societies meetings.